With the developing of display technologies, products with various display functions are applied in daily life, for example, display devices are needed for electronic papers, cell phones, tablet computers, televisions, display screens, laptops, digital photo frames and navigators.
At present, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are one type of main-stream display device, however, power consumption of the TFT-LCD is high because polarizers and frequent image refreshing are needed to display images, and thus applicable range of the TFT-LCD is limited, and display technologies based on micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) are emerged. Thin film transistors (TFTs) can be replaced by MEMS switchers in MEMS technologies to reduce the power consumption. MEMS switcher is one kind of extremely tiny concrete switcher, and can control an amount of the light transmitted through each pixel, and thus the power consumption of the MEMS switcher can be reduced to one-sixth of the power consumption of TFT-LCD.
However, display technologies base on MEMS, for example, digital micro mirror device (DMD) technologies and inter-ferometric modulator display (IMOD) technologies, are complicated when fabricating the display devices, and manufacturing processes are complicated too, therefore, detect-free rate of the fabricated display panels is relatively low.